


Just Another Day In The Med Bay

by BassPlayerKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Annoyed Ulaz, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Rude - Freeform, Why can't thace come to visit without bringing problems with, blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BassPlayerKeith/pseuds/BassPlayerKeith
Summary: Based on a prompt I found on Tumblr (I think?)Ulaz doesn't like it when Thace comes back injured.
Relationships: Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Just Another Day In The Med Bay

It was like any other day in the med bay. Ulaz was checking in on his patients, making his rounds. He was thinking about Thace. He was away on a mission to retrieve information from a fleet of Empire ships spotted near the edge of a nearby star system. Everything was quiet within the med bay. He silently prayed that Thace was alright and that he could manage to get back to the base without too many injuries. He had a knack for finding ways to get busted up while on any mission, regardless what the goal was. Ulaz was pulled out of his thoughts when the doors to the med bay suddenly swung open and a ragged looking group of Blades shuffled their way in. Ulaz let out a deep sigh.

  
“Looks like another mission ended in a fight, leaving us with the job of putting them back together,” he muttered, mildly annoyed. At least there didn't seem to be anything too severe.

  
He began to assist wherever he could, patching up wounded Blades here and setting up more injured in beds there. He  
had just finished bandaging up yet another patient when a hand settled on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side and saw Thace standing behind him with a warm smile on his face. He turned around fully in surprise while his previous patient walked away.

  
“Oh hey. This is your group? I was told you guys weren’t supposed to arrive until late tomorrow?”, he said as he hugged Thace tightly. Thace squeezed him back and pulled away a little, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

  
“We managed to get the information sooner than we expected. We would have been back even sooner but we were spotted by some of the guards. It was a smaller ship though so there weren’t a whole bunch of them. Nothing we couldn’t handle, the fight wasn't anything huge, but there were some injuries,” he remarked. Ulaz smiled back at him but then froze when he looked downwards. He looked back up to Thace’s face and scowled a little. Thace’s smile dropped and his ears pinned back against his head.

  
“Is that blood?”, Ulaz growled, accusingly.  
“No?”  
“That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”

  
Thace raised his hands up in self defense. His armor had been cracked in several places and his front was spattered with blood. It looked gruesome.

  
“ I know it looks pretty bad but in my defense, it’s not all my blood. I helped carry one of the others who couldn’t walk  
very well by themselves,” he said, quickly. Ulaz shook his head.

  
“I still have to check you over now for any significant injuries of your own.”

  
Thace relaxed a little and allowed Ulaz to help him peel off his damaged armor and get a proper look at his injuries. There only seemed to be some minor cuts and scrapes alongside a few slightly deeper wounds. Ulaz carefully cleaned Thace’s fur, feeling along the way for any broken bones. After finding none, he disinfected and bandaged Thace’s wounds. Ulaz then looked up at Thace’s face.

  
"There, you're all fixed up." Thace gave him a small, sheepish smile and set his hand on Ulaz’s cheek.

  
“Well aren’t I glad to have such an amazing doctor to care for me in my times of need. My hero,” he teased affectionately. Ulaz huffed out a laugh and leaned into his hand, setting his own on top of it. He stared into Thace’s eyes.

  
“Just please be more careful next time,” he chided. His eyes softened. “I don’t want to risk losing you to your recklessness.”  
Thace’s eyes softened too, a look of understanding crossing his face. He pulled Ulaz into a hug, gripping him tightly to his chest.

  
“I will. You don’t have to worry about me. I’m not going anywhere.” Ulaz huffed again.

  
“It’s my job to worry about you. Especially when you feel the need to do heroic things and end up getting yourself hurt.”  
Thace was about to reply when another doctor appeared next to the bed. He glanced briefly between the two before interrupting.

  
“I’m sorry for interrupting, but I need Ulaz’s help over here.” He disappeared back to where his patient was waiting.

  
Ulaz sighed and pulled himself away from Thace’s embrace.

  
“Well duty calls, I guess.”

  
He began to walk to where the other doctor had disappeared before pausing, looking back at Thace who was preparing to leave. He gave Thace a warm smile.

  
“We’ll talk more later when all the patients have been seen to and patched up.”  
  
Thace gave him a small nod and both turned away from one another, each heading to their respective destination with smiles on their faces. They would always have each others backs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fic so constructive criticism is appreciated. The prompt I found I can't find anymore. It was a set of dialogue. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
